Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
One example of a communication network is a global system for mobile (GSM) network. GSM utilizes a GSM air interface. Enhanced GPRS is an extension of GSM technology providing increased data rates beyond those available in second-generation GSM technology. EGPRS is also known in the field as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and IMT Single Carrier.
Generally, wireless mobile equipment (called user equipment or UE in 3GPP terminology such as GSM, but also called access terminal, mobile station, etc. in various literature) configured for EGPRS uses a SIM card (subscriber identity module) to store the subscriber's identity and for other security and authentication purposes. More recently, some UEs have a dual SIM capability, such that the user of the device can engage in calls on two different subscriptions. These two subscriptions might be on the same network or on different networks. Some such dual-SIM mobile devices only utilize a single receiver and transmitter that are shared by both subscriptions.
As demand for mobile access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance user experience.